A Eventful Valentines Day
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: This is an AU High School: Soul Rescue Campus. Vinny plans to give a special chocolate shaped heart to Renji. Toi follows him and it is going to be an eventful Valentines Day.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Rescue. This is an AU High School: Soul Rescue Campus. This chapter is in Toi's Point of View.**

**A Eventful Valentines Day**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Currently, I'm stirring a large pot of chocolate. Vinny is smirking and holding up a heart shaped chocolate with white frosting saying 'To My Sweet Renji'. I know he added some sleeping drugs into that chocolate heart so that the taste would be masked by the sweetness of the chocolate. The rest of the chocolate is ours and we are not sharing it with anyone.

"I'll wrap it up." Vinny commented and a smirk still on his lips. The wrapping was black, tied with a grey bow, and a red tag reading 'From: A Sercet Admirer'. The large pot of chocolate is almost done.

Vinny finds Renji interesting. He calls Renji...His toy, his wild angel, his angel, and that Renji is his to mess with...and tease.

"So what is your plan, Vinny?" I asked him and his smirk gets wider.

"To get rid of my feelings towards him. I figure if I violate my sweet Renji's body that these feelings will go away...they are driving me crazy..stupid hormones." Vinny stated to me. "Anyway, He'll eat this chocolate...he'll feel weak and sleepy...I'll tie him up and then I violate him until I don't want to anymore."

My jaw nearly drops at Vinny's words. He has feelings toward Renji? Oh, He meant the hormonal kind of feelings...No wonder why Vinny has been more snappy lately. Hopefully, He gets it out his system.

"Oh, yes..I'll violate my dear sweet fight loving angel." Vinny commented and he places the wrapped chocolate heart into a dark red bag.

"So you are going to blind fold, gag, and tie him up...after the chocolate makes him sleepy and weak." I said to him.

"Correct and Toi if you want you can watch." Vinny informed me. He walks away, bag in his hand, and he closed the door behind him. I was briefly torn between staying with my chocolate or following after Vinny. My stomach lost. My hormones won and I follow after Vinny.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Rescue. This is an AU High School: Soul Rescue Campus. This chapter is in Vinny's Point of View.**

**A Eventful Valentines Day**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I figured Toi would follow me. I glance around the area and noticed for once Renji is all alone. Perfect. He is walking home all by himself. I silently follow him. I know Renji lives alone in a cheap apartment. No family. No close friends who would check up on him.

I caught the door before Renji closed it. It was easy to open it up all the way and Toi covered Renji's mouth. Of course my dear sweet Renji decies to bite, but Toi simply shoves him to the floor. I closed the door, locked it, and put a chair under the door.

"I have a chocolate heart for you." I said to Renji. Toi moved his hand away and kept Renji on the floor. "Eat it."

"Did you poison it?" Renji asked me.

"No of course not that wouldn't be any fun." I commented honestly and placed the bag containing the chcolate heart onto his lap. Toi moved away from Renji.  
Renji took it out, undid the wrapping, and swiftly ate the chocolate heart.

"There I ate it so go away." Renji stated and his arms are crossed. The drug should take effect pretty soon. He ate is so quickly and I put quite a bit inside of the sickeningly sweet chocolate. After a minute those lovely eyes started to close, he looks confused, and I merely smirked at him.

"Ah, I put sleeping drugs into the chocolate not drugs." I commented to him. He tried to move, but he was unable and I picked him up into my arms. "Time to put you in bed, oh great Angel."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Soul Rescue. This is an AU High School: Soul Rescue Campus. This chapter is in Toi's Point of View.**

**A Eventful Valentines Day**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Renji has been placed on top of the bed by Vinny.

"So...What happens now." I said to Vinny in a hestiant voice and he tilts his head to the side.

"A few weeks ago I placed some items inside of his closet. It is quite messy in there. So it's easy to hide stuff in there." Vinny informed him. I briefly wondered what he could have placed in there, but I got my answer a few minutes later. Vinny opened up a black backpack...

Item One: _A Skimpy Maid Outfit_  
Item Two: _A Cock Ring_  
Item Three: _A Black Silky Blind Fold_  
Item Four:_ A Gag_  
Item Five: _Strawberry Flavored Lubricant_  
Item Six: _Nipple Clamps_

"No condoms?" I asked simply.

"Renji is a virgin so he doesn't have anything." Vinny said to me. "Help me get him into that skimpy maid outfit."

I helped Vinny undress Renji and we put him in the maid outfit. Vinny took out his cell phone, snapped a photo of Renji, and he smirks. Renji is wearing only that maid outfit.

"Hey, Toi spread Renji's legs so I can get a really good photo." Vinny stated firmly to me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I said to him. Renji is still in a deep sleep.

"We will use the blankets to tie him up and keep him from leaving the bed." Vinny commented. It didn't take long. Renji starts to wake up, his eyes half-lidded, and completely confused.

"So you finally wake up my sleeping angel." Vinny said while smirking and he firmly grabs Renji's chin. "Now the fun can finally start."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
